castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Karn, the Minotaur
Just for some info, Karn is a stamina-based monster. This means that decreasing his red bar depends on stamina/power attacks used, not damage inflicted. You can do 100k damage and still not kill him if you only did 10 power attacks (like I did). Hence, damage is irrelevant to these kind of monsters. We don't need health data, just number of stamina/power attacks used. Unless there is data that supports that Karn is not stamina-based. Thanks. Barry-N 14:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) On 1 stam attacks I just did 100+ attacks for "Rodrigo 64,024 dmg" The actual number was 105~110, but I forgot, should have been writing it down :P I can't confirm that criticals count as 2-3 on normal attacks, but then 1 attack = less than 600 and critical = 933 or so. I just noticed, here's the url for mine: https://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?casuser=672695055&mpool=2 notice the mpool=2, I'm not sure what this means, if someone else had it on a different mpool... then again, castle age is a bit buggy, and that casuser id is not my fb id *shrug* -- 21:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :The link is wrong (it's the Dragon link. Anyhow, if my assumptions are correct, than his HP is 120 Stamina. Power Attacks count as 6 stamina used. Critical hits count as 3x Normal hit (Regular or Power Attack). I shall add this after I test the Regular Attacks kill on the Minotaur too. NorthFury 21:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have looked into the posts from my feed and I am concluding that Karn needs 115 stamina to take down. 19 PA is equal to only 114 stam if 1 PA = 6 NA/stam. The 20th PA will put it at 115+ stamina used and kill the bull. I will await NorthFury's test with regular attacks but here is what I have. Considering PA = 6 stamina and crits are 3x the PA or NA: (the levels are for the summoner) ::Level 222: 125,580 with dmg 15 PA (2 crit), 1 NA = 115 Stamina ::Level 261: 113,016 dmg with 16 PA (3 crit) = 132 stamina (overkill) last blow was a crit (@114 stam before last hit) ::Level 307: 93,223 dmg with 12 PA (3 crit), 6 NA (2 crit) = 118 stamina (overkill) @112 stam before last hit ::Level 48 (had 2 other helpers): 50,560 dmg with 15 PA (2 crit), 1 NA = 115 stamina ::Level 260 (had 2 other helpers): 104,618 dmg with 14 PA (3 crit) = 120 stamina (overkill) @114 stam before last hit ::Level 367: 98,449 dmg with 15 PA (2 crits), 2 NA = 116 stamina (overkill) @110 stam before last hit ::BTW, I found your Karn, Rodrigo but since the attack log already has your joined time flushed, I'm afraid we can't use it. Barry-N 02:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I ended up doing 83 Normal attacks and 10 Critical Attacks. That would 113 Stamina. Most likely I counted a Critical Attack as a Normal Attack. Final Result: HP = 115 Stamina. NorthFury 17:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Karn can only be summoned once. Many people have been unable to ever summon Karn due to a bug; these people, when they attempt to summon the monster, are told that they have already summoned him or that they have no active monsters. So any solution for these people ?